The Truth Behind Purebloods
by sunburst7
Summary: Luna an aristocratic vampire has gone through the unthinkable, a Pureblood has killed her parents right before her eyes without cause. Swearing to not tolerate the evil from the Purebloods ever again she enters Cross Academy as a student in the Night Class. She meets a Pureblood there that holds the secret to her past and why she was spared.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna. _Someone whispers and she whirls around. It's dark, but even though she feels as if she is alone she isn't, at least not in the way she would like to be. She was being watched, by who exactly she didn't know. _Luna, come to me. _Once again she turns around this time trembling in fear. Her voice completely gone, she can't scream for help. Her deep emerald eyes wide and weary search for the unknown person calling to her. All the while her mind is screaming leave me alone. It feels like ice is crawling down her spine as she turns around. _Luna, I've found you. _The unknown voice is right behind her and she screams herself awake.

A nurse runs into her room. "Miss Luna," the nurse has a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

Luna, grasping at her chest, meekly nods her head. "It was just a dream," she more told herself than the nurse. Suddenly she feels dizzy and lies back down on her bed.

"Do you need a blood tablet and some Ativan?" the nurse asks.

Luna shakes her head, "No, I don't, but I need to get out of here." She sits back up and stares at the nurse meaningfully. "If you don't let me out, he'll come looking for me, then you are all in danger."

"I'll go get the doctor," the nurse replied ignoring her warning.

"I don't need a fucking doctor!" Luna yelled. "I need to get out of here. I'm not crazy."

The nurse stopped at the door and turned around briefly her blue eyes looking into Luna's. "I know you aren't, but you did try to kill yourself, and until the doctor thinks your stable enough you need to stay here."

"Elise," Luna begged using her nurse's first name, "please, I'm begging you. I was only trying to protect those around me."

The bulky nurse turned around and left the room locking Luna in it. Luna hugged her knees to her chest and wept. She only tried to kill herself because it was better for everyone else. If the neighbor hadn't brought her dinner that day she would have succeeded. The neighbor had no idea what she was the mental hospital sure did. They had blood tablets on hand and everything.

Ever since Luna's parents had been murdered by a pureblood she had despised them and she knew that he was going to eventually come back for her. The pureblood told her that she was a fruit that had yet to ripen. Remembering that night sent shivers down her spine, especially with all the blood everywhere. Even as an aristocratic vampire she had always hated the smell of blood and that night had been the worst, it had made her physically sick. All the pureblood did was laugh in her face at the fact that she had thrown up because of the smell. He told her that she would eventually get used to it.

It was about six months later when she was readying to leave for Cross Academy, a school that hid the existence of vampires from humans in the Night Class, but where they could still comingle with each other, that she saw him again. He had looked at her and said not long before he would pick the ripe fruit from the tree and that if anyone would get in his way that he would kill them in front of her as punishment. He told her that Luna was his and no one else's. It was that night that she decided to slit her wrists to prevent people from getting hurt.

Her neighbor had been coming over every couple days to make sure that she was alright and she had a key to the house in case there was an emergency. The neighbor had found Luna in the bathroom with blood all over her and pouring out from her wrists. Luna, who was too weak to speak couldn't protest as the neighbor called 911. That's how she ended up here.

Morning came sooner than Luna hoped and was ushered out to have breakfast with the rest of the residents. She had refused for two weeks before she was threatened to be put in complete isolation and surveillance twenty-four seven. She sat in her own little corner eating breakfast and ignoring everyone else.

"Miss Luna," her doctor came up to her, "you have a guest here to see you."

Shocked, she set down her oatmeal and causously fallowed the doctor to the visitation room. There was a man she had never seen there before and as she entered her smiled warmly at her. He stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she muttered as she sat down. "Who are you?"

The man stared past her at the doctor for a moment and nodded. Then, the doctor turned around and walked out closing the door. When the doctor was gone, Luna took a look at her visitor. She guessed him about to be six feet tall. He was athletically built even though he was wearing heavy clothing. His dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His hazel eyes darted quickly to her after the door had closed. On his slightly pointed nose a pair of glasses sat.

"Miss Ayami," the mysterious man said sitting across from her," I'm the chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross."

Kaien Cross? Did that mean she was going to get out of this place. "I am going to get discharged?" she asked.

"That depends," he said. "if you promise to not hurt yourself again and I take responsibility as your guardian, because you are still a minor."

Luna knew she had no choice but to tell him yes if she wanted to get out of the hospital. She smiled and nodded her head. "Please, I will do anything, just get me out of here."

Kaien smiled at her egarness to get out of this place, hospitals always bugged him, so he couldn't wait to discharge this little girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes and get the hell out of there. He stood up and knocked on the door of the visitor's room.

The doctor came back in and looked at the chairman. Kaien told the doctor that she was ready to leave and would be under his surveillance.

Within the hour Luna was discharged from the hospital and escorted into a limo that would take her to the academy.

"About time," a boy with moonlit silver hair said as we entered the limo.

"It's your fault for wanting to come in the first place Zero," the chairman retorted.

Luna couldn't help but smile at the way the two bantered, kind of like a father and son.

"By the way Miss Ayami this is Zero Kiryu and I am also his guardian," Kaien told her, "he is one of the disciplinary committee that you will see every evening when you leave to go to class. There are a couple of rules that you need to follow too. You are to attend class every evening, no skipping, I deal with it enough as it is with someone in particular." He looks at Zero and Luna stifles a laugh. "No fighting with anyone on campus. No leaving campus without permission from myself or one of the head teachers, which you will meet when you get there." He pauses for a moment letting the rules sink in. then continues, "The most important rule that I expect every vampire to follow is no drinking human blood. Any breaking of these rules will be dealt with by either myself, the disciplinary committee, or dorm head, Kuran, do you understand?"

"Who is dorm head Kuran?" Luna asks.

"Kaname Kuran is a pureblood and in charge of all the other vampires, you included," the chairman stated.

Oh great, Luna thought, another pureblood to ruin my life. Luna wanted nothing to do with purebloods after what had happened with her parents. Cross Academy was supposed to be her new beginning but all it would bring back is hurtful memories. Memories of that night that happened seven months ago, she would obey the rules but make things hell for this pureblood named Kaname Kuran. There was no way that she would ever listen to a bastard like him. She hadn't even met him and she already hated his guts.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked.

Brought back to reality she looked over at Zero who looked concerned but not that concerned that she had been spacing out. She finally got a good look at Zero, with his grey lavender eyes. He was about five feet ten, five feet eleven and had a muscular build, but not like he had been working out, just well built. His tousled hair gave him a bit of a wild look. He sure made Luna feel tiny, with her average build and her height of five foot one.

"Yes, I'm alright." Luna answered half truthfully. "I'm just glad to be out of there. Oatmeal for breakfast every morning for a month kind of got old."

"I bet," Zero replied. "Other than the oatmeal what was it like in there?"

"Boring," Luna answered," same damn routine every single day, breakfast, watch tv on a couch with the other patients, group therapy, lunch, individual therapy, more tv, dinner, shower, bed, then start all over the next day."

"Does sound boring," Zero smiles slightly, for what Luna doesn't know. "Why were you in there in the first place."

"I don't want to talk about it," Luna muttered and looked down at her wrists which healed well enough with little pink lines where she cut herself. She clasped her hands together and looked out the window. They pulled up to the academy in front of the main building, and it was then that Luna knew that her life was finally going to start over.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna steps out of the limo and is met by two people, a girl about an inch shorter with brown hair, amber eyes, and a petite build. Luna couldn't help but make the comment in her head that she was flat as a board. Next to her stood, a man that was about the same height as the chairman with a slender build, dark brown hair, and redish brown eyes. He had an air around him that stated power, one that no one could disobey. Pureblood. That one word almost made Luna throw up. So, this was Kaname Kuran, he looked somehow familiar though. Luna felt as if she had met him somewhere before, but if she had she definitely would have remembered.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Luna Ayami," the girl said smiling. "I'm Yuuki Cross, the chairman's daughter and one of the disciplinary committee and this is Kaname Kuran, the head of the Moon Dormitory."

Luna put on her best happy go lucky smile she could muster and replied, "It's a pleasure to be here and meet your aquantaince." She looked over at Kaname and noticed he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked kind of shocked. "Umm.." Luna began, trying to hold back a yawn. It's not that she was bored, but she was starting to feel quite exhausted.

"I'm sorry," the chairman came up to her noticing that she was yawning, "you must be pretty tired, your doctor told me you didn't sleep last night. Kaname, would you mind taking Miss Ayami to her room so she can rest. I'm her guardian now so I can take care of all the paperwork."

Kaname just nodded and turned towards the Moon Dorms and started heading off, Luna quickly followed after. She glared into his back once they were out of sight from the others, but he didn't seem to notice or he did but just didn't care.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he finally broke the silence without turning around. "They were good people and didn't deserve what happened to them."

"What about me!" she shouted at him, losing her temper for no reason. "I was left alone to fend for myself, while the vampire council did nothing. That god damn pureblood ruined everything for me and no one came to help me. I hate purebloods because they always get what they want without consideration for others."

Kaname stopped, turned around, and scowled at her, "Not all purebloods are like that."

"And you aren't," Luna challenged.

Kaname's features flickered to sadness for a moment, then back to the look of disdain again. He turned back around without saying a word and carried on to the dorms. Luna for a split second felt guilty but it didn't last very long after they arrived at the dorms.

"The third floor to you left at the end of the hall is your room, mine is at the other end," he starts to walk away. "If you need anything, don't bother me with you problems, I have mine to deal with."

Luna stood stock still at his comment. How rude! "Asshole!" She shouted at him then stormed passed him into the dorms and up the stairs to her room.

She had gotten to the second floor when a boy came out of a room and glared at her. He was a tall young man with blond hair and these intense blue eyes. He wore a white sweater vest over a black dress shirt and blue stood a good seven to eight inches taller than her. He was slightly intimidating with the way he looked down at her.

"You woke me up," he said, which was more like a mixture between a whine and a growl.

"Sorry," Luna managed to squeak out.

"You can't treat Kaname-sama like that either," the boy told her, seemingly getting more frustrated.

Suddenly, the candles in the hall blew out and the temperature dropped. Luna started to shake, not because she was scared, she had dealt with bigger assholes than this guy, but because she was cold. She even thought it was pathetic that she was a vampire that got cold.

"Aido!" Kaname snapped at him, "That is enough."

It was like the situation difused instantly. Luna turned around and glared at Kaname. "I could have handled it myself."

Ignoring Luna, Kaname turned to this Aido person, "I need to talk to you in my room, now."

Like a puppy following it's master's comands, Aido obeyed, "Yes Kaname-sama."

"Good night, Luna," Kaname turned to her and stared intently at her. "I am going to have someone wake you up for class about two hours before so get some rest and don't be late."

When they turn their back to Luna, they head up the stairs and she follows. They take a right, she stops and watches them go into Kaname's room. Her anger at its boiling point she can't help but flip them off before heading to her room to the left. It's then that she notices that hers and Kaname's are the only two rooms on the third floor.

_Shit, _she think as she enters her room. Stopping dead in her tracks, she forgets her anger and stands in awe. Her room is absolutely beautiful. Up against the fair wall is a california king size, canopy bed with a champaigne silk bed set that is embroidered with roses. The windows are line with matching curtains. In the middle of the room is a silver looking desk with a vase of rare orange roses sitting on it. In a corner is a dresser that matches the silver bed frame and desk. Ther e is a little nook in the oppisite of the room with a huge bookcase filled with all kinds of books that suit her interests. She notices a window seat and a harp sitting in front of it. No one knew that she played the harp, except her parents.

Feeling somewhat stupid and guilty she turns around and heads towards Kaname's room to apologize. Just as she is about to knock, she stops when she hears Hanabusa and Kaname talking along with a female's voice she had never heard before.

"Lord Kaname," the female voice said, "you can't mean this girl is one of them?"

"Yes," Kaname answered.

Hanabusa spoke next, "She is going to put you in danger then."

"She is not dangerous," Kaname told Hanabusa.

"That man who is hunting her is going to come here and anyone who gets in his way he will kill," the female told him with alarm.

"Seiren, she is important and must be protected," Kaname said seeming to get frustrated. "Aido, you are to keep an eye on her and protect her."

"But Kaname-sama how am I to tolerate some girl who doesn't respect your authority?" Hanabusa asked.

"Aido, you will tolerate it, even if it means-"

Hanabusa cut Kaname off, " I get it."

Luna stood there in shock, knowing they were talking about the pureblood that killed her family. He knew and that meant even here she was in danger. Worse, everyone here was in danger because of her. Unable to control herself, Luna burst through the door.

"You can't protect me!" she shouted at Kaname. "He will kill everyone here. He killed my parents, in front of me."

"Aido, take Miss Ayami back to her room please," Kaname said not phased by her outburst.

Aido went to grab her arm to escort her back to her room, but Luna pulled away. She looked down, "It's better if you let him take me when he comes, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Luna, I am a pureblood myself and I will not let him harm you or anyone here," Kaname said coming up to her. She flinched as he reached for her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she allowed Kaname to embrace her. She started to feel drowsy. She looked up at Kaname as he stroked her hair, then it all went black.


End file.
